


【侬泡】谋杀之夜-风与雾

by curly377



Category: McLennon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curly377/pseuds/curly377
Kudos: 1





	【侬泡】谋杀之夜-风与雾

【侬泡】谋杀之夜-风与雾

a, a:hover, .day{color:#828d95;}  
.sidelist{min-width:535px;}  
.sidelist li a, .tag a, .active{background-color:#828d95;}  
.day{ border-color:#828d95;}  
.text blockquote{ border-left-color:#828d95;}  
body{background-color:#dfdfe1;}  
#morecontent_frame{margin-top:30px;}  
body{background-image:url(//imglf3.nosdn0.126.net/img/1553236065974180.png);}  
body{background-attachment:fixed;}  
.notes .action{width:500px;}  
#comment_frame{width:530px;}  
.video object,.video embed{width:530px;height:441px;}

  
[__](https://xiaoyaolaiciyou.lofter.com/)  


#  [风与雾](https://xiaoyaolaiciyou.lofter.com/)

当天你离我而赶路，一转眼回头便苍老。

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/xiaoyaolaiciyou)
  * [归档](https://xiaoyaolaiciyou.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://xiaoyaolaiciyou.lofter.com/rss)



[04](https://xiaoyaolaiciyou.lofter.com/post/30bf068e_1c921ea80)

[05](https://xiaoyaolaiciyou.lofter.com/post/30bf068e_1c921ea80)

##  [【侬泡】谋杀之夜](https://xiaoyaolaiciyou.lofter.com/post/30bf068e_1c921ea80)

①配对：John Lennon×Paul McCartney  


②这是一个关于，谁才是约翰·列侬最爱的人的惨烈的赌。

③以马克·查普曼为第一人称视角的文，不喜勿喷，接受不了的勿看。

④本着为剧情服务的态度，时间线、过程和结果与真实情况都有很大程度的出入。

⑤注意：千万不要把我本人的想法与文中的“我”混为一谈，谢谢大家。最好不要把里面任何人的想法与我本人联想起来，他们都只是角色而已。某个角色或许能代表一部分的我，但不能代表全部的我。

⑥对查普曼的所有了解来源于百度百科以及电影《第二十七章》，里面也有很多片段借鉴了这部电影。

————————————————————  


你们这假冒为善的文士和法利赛人有祸了！因为你们洗净杯盘的外面，里面却盛满了勒索和放荡。

你这瞎眼的答法利赛人，先洗净杯盘的里面，好叫外面也干净了。  
你们这假冒为善的文士和法利赛人有祸了！因为你们好象粉饰的坟墓，外面好看专，里面却装满了死人的骨头和一切的污秽。

你们也是如属此，在人前，外面显出公义来，里面却装满了假善和不法的事。

——《圣经·马太福音》

我第一次注意到这个男人是什么时候呢？这还得从他还在披头士时期说起。

我十一二岁的时候开始听披头士，在那个时候，如果有人说不喜欢他们，可能会被视为怪胎，不过所幸我并不是“怪胎”，不是因为大势所趋的盲目跟风，也不是为了吸引女孩注意的曲意逢迎，而是他们的歌确实不错。我也许不是那类去商店抢他们唱片的粉丝，但我至少会是在家里听着他们的歌然后跟着音乐摆动身体的人。只可惜每次我在家里做这样的事情之后，就会遭受我父亲的一顿毒打，这又是关乎于我可怜的童年一段灰蒙蒙的往事了，它并不重要，我也就不说了。

当报纸上开始报道有一个叫小野洋子的女人闯入了他们的世界时，我已经对披头士的兴趣消解了不少。因此我那个时候并未十分在意。直到他和那个女人一起在坐在床上呼唤爱与和平时，直到他们藏进一个古怪的巨大的袋子里对媒体伸过来的若干支麦克风隔空提倡平等时，对披头士下降的热情才又一次短暂地恢复了一阵，只是这次竟然不是因为音乐。

那时我十四岁，说懂事也不懂事，说幼稚也不幼稚。我无法准确地描述出我看到那些铺天盖地的报道时内心的真实感受，我只是隐隐有那么一丝不舒服的感受。如今回想起来，这可能就是我第一次把注意力从披头士转换到约翰·列侬的分界线。也是他那过分夸张、高调、张扬、疯癫的做派使我第一次触及到虚伪这两个字模糊的边角。

我至今都还记得当时在街头的电视上看见的视频，记者围住他们，一群密密麻麻的黑色丛林，他们就像两只躲在洞穴里的老虎，以某种自以为振聋发聩的声音说出爱、和平、平等，像是张贴在宣传栏上的字母被他们衔在了口中。叼着橄榄枝的和平鸽，在镜头下演习自己翅膀震动的幅度，即使拉出来了鸟屎，也能编出一套冠冕堂皇的说辞。他们穿着白色的衣服，自以为是传道的天使。在话语权被无限放大的时刻，当民众从他们口中听到的不再是音乐，而是信念与坚持。哦，他们伟大的偶像，在饱受争议的时刻一往无前，在媒体犀利尖酸的批判下潇洒地坐在飞机上去往那个港口的酒店去布道时。他们的心中会是怎么样的一种感受呢？

我只要一想到那些粉丝无限推崇他们的神情，以及他们喋喋不休的嘴巴会如何吐出光辉灿烂的词句，就感到一阵恶心。那十几年前的感受在如今潮汐一般涌上我的心头，我的脑海。这股愤怒一下子冲刷掉了这中间的十几年我所有麻木的过往，仿佛我苟活到如今就是等着这股愤怒像地狱的火焰一样吞噬我的。

回到如今。我在几天前从夏威夷来到了纽约。正是秋冬交接之时，天气已逐渐寒冷。我穿着一件厚重的外套，戴着有色近视眼镜，徘徊在酒店附近的街道上。我已多日未曾运动，身躯肥胖，水桶般的腰藏在大衣里，也幸好是这样的时节，使我的身材不至于暴露地过于明显。走路的时候我能感觉到胸前、腰上、大腿上的肉在震颤着，就像体内某个将要觉醒的地方正在蠢蠢欲动。

我经过了达科塔公寓的大楼，三五成群的粉丝等在楼下。那高高的公寓像是一座巴别塔，神之彼端的圣殿，黑色的铁艺大门顶端有我认不出来的某种奇特标志。保安穿着得体的工作服站在大门口，脸上的神情有几分自豪之感。仿若守护这栋大楼是一个围绕着光环的使命。

我暂时还未加入那群粉丝的队伍。我的意思是，当然，我很想见到约翰·列侬，但我暂时还没确定我见到他之后到底想干什么。于是我去了纽约中央公园散步，河面上有成群的鸭子，一只一只地游在河面上，棕色的黑色的灰色的皮毛，肉肉的身躯，显得有几分笨拙可笑。公园里的人还是很多，他们一会儿抬头看看蓝天，一会儿望望远处不知道什么地方，眼睛里好像容纳着整个世界。这时节的天空与风都是清爽宜人的，在这样美好的自然风光里，在这座如此赫赫有名的城市里，他们的想法也许不会有太多不同。

而我已经开始想象冬日真正到来之后的情景。河面上会结一层冰，风是刺骨寒冷的，天空灰蒙蒙的，雪落下来，一场葬礼般的仪式。

我搜集了很多有关约翰·列侬的报纸与杂志，发现他似乎与我少年时期的那个人相去甚远。不对，或许他一直如此，只是那个时候他是作为披头士的一员存在的，我的目光很少放到他个人身上去。于是我又想起了那一年的床上和平运动。是的，他没变过，坚信他的人也没变。

我坐在一家餐馆里研究着他的报道，上面说他在吃食方面极为讲究，说他有一套专门的饮食法，有记者称赞他节俭。但是他同时却住在达科塔的大楼里，豪车、别墅、游艇，鬼知道还有什么。我觉得真恶心。一个富人因为节食而被称赞节俭，一个穷人却无法因为翻找垃圾桶里的食物而受到嘉奖。

我想起了那一年去黎巴嫩的时候，在难民营里与那些孩子们说话的情景。那是一些黑黢黢的东方孩子，骨瘦如柴，他们的指甲就像刚刚刨过土，皲裂的皮肤上像是老树皮，这不是孩子，而是皱缩的老人。他们的笑容可以因为一颗简陋的糖果而绽放，也可以因为街边废弃易拉罐上的指环而明媚，甚至因为拥有一件满是补丁的旧衣服而澎湃。也是在那时候，我发觉我并非拥有着崇高的同情心，我信仰基督教，参加这个活动，千里迢迢地来到这个贫困而落后的地区去见一些像泥土一样人，并不是为了施加善意，而是为了满足自我。

这些痛苦可以淡化我自身的痛苦，在阴暗的童年以噩梦的形式侵扰我的大脑时，这些干枯而瘦弱的难民给了我不曾有过的安慰。我知悉了自己的幸运之处，也在感慨着这些拥有着苍白未来的人究竟是怎样苟延残喘的。我羡慕他们顽强的生命力，那种无论如何都要留着一条命的豁出去般的决心。在考虑生存阶段的人，最容易得到满足与快乐。就算我能抛出一点无足轻重的同情，对他们来说也全无意义。因为他们不知道自己的悲惨之处早已不仅仅是衣食住行方面的问题，而是他们的世界永远只能在地球的沟壑里。

这趟旅程最令我自豪的一点就是，我能够描摹出苦难的形状了。

而他——约翰·列侬，一个生活在城堡里却被赞扬成一个清苦的道人般的角色，一个躺在云端用雨露洗手，用太阳沐浴的人，竟然口口声声地宣扬着平等与爱。就像一个戴着王冠的国王无法说自己是贫民，约翰·列侬的誓词是充斥着下流谎言的虚伪面具。他做过什么，喊口号吗？写歌吗？我是说，他用那么高调的方式，难道不存在私心吗？而他的歌，从音乐这个角度来说，我觉得还不错。但是若是沦为助长他口号的工具的话，那就是恶心的脓疮。

我发了疯一般地寻找着他虚伪的罪证。我一遍又一遍地听着《God》，他说不相信圣经，不相信耶稣，不相信魔法，不相信咒语，不相信一切，甚至不相信披头士，只相信他和他的小娘们儿。简直荒唐得令人发笑，他既然不相信这世间种种，又怎么知道他相信爱与和平。一个连铸造他的过去的人都能背叛的人，有什么值得相信的地方吗？他只相信他和他的小娘们儿，哈，那他所做的一切全是为了他自己不是更说得通了吗？

在结束了一天的无望的漂泊之后，我从拥挤肮脏的纽约街头回到了我下榻的酒店。孤身一人的房间依旧安静得可怕，我脱下沉重的外套，躺在了床上。我睁大眼睛，心头充满着呼之欲出的恶心感。房间像是在移动着位置，我如同旋转在这片皱巴巴的大地上，任由眩晕感揉碎我思维的脉络。我洗了澡，看了一眼镜子里这个肥胖的男人。

我本想做一个幽默的自黑式笑容，但我发现我的表情如同凝固了一般。空空的眼睛里看不到任何希望，那黑色的眼珠像是一道惨败的心灵坟冢。我喊了一下自己的名字，镜子里的人也在喊着我的名字。马克·查普曼，我想象着组成我名字的字母钉在了历史的城墙上，成为无法翻阅的过去。

不管时间流逝多久，后人依然能够在那片高墙上找到我的名字，它永远不会风化，也不会腐朽，因为它会带着血一样腥膻的味道黏着在每一个人灵魂的心口，终有一日他们会明白，是这个叫做马克·查普曼的人帮他们逃离了约翰·列侬由虚伪构造的陷阱。

我发现我无法入睡。寂静的深夜像潮水一样向我涌来，我感到一阵窒息般的空虚。脱离了自我意识的浮想联翩以后，在现实的世界里，我就是一个彻头彻尾的乞丐。精神上的乞丐。祈求着一切修整我衰颓灵魂的物质，把它们嚼碎，吞下去，然后品尝到意义的味道。我的人生，就在这样的毁坏与缝合之中成为一块面目可憎的补丁，补着未来的缺口。

我决定找一个妓女来陪伴我度过这个夜晚，我从不奢望我能找到一个正常的女孩与我共度春宵。我已经厌倦了那些讨好的套路，那些谄媚的献词，既然只是想上床，那就干脆省了中间这些繁琐的步骤，也可以免除一些被扇巴掌或者被泼酒杯的风险。

没多久她就来了。打开门以后，我看见她流露出了一瞬间的惊恐。是因为这个客人让她失望了吗？我在心里发出哂笑。她留着短发，男孩子一样的短发，却有一种清爽而干练的性感。她穿着深绿色的无袖抹胸长裙，丰满的乳房裸露了大半，那条深深的乳沟像是一根细密蜿蜒的线，纵深到她的身体内部，成为性的开关。然而我的内心并未起到太大的波澜，我看着她，就像在看着一件雕塑。我想象着与她做爱的步骤，就像机器人想象工作的程序。

房间里太静了，而我的眼神估计在她眼里应该看起来像一个变态杀人狂。她吓坏了的表情实在太有趣了。但是我对杀了她是没有兴趣的。尽管我的抽屉里藏着一把点三八口径的左轮手枪。她用手捂住胸口，像是在克制着恐慌，她舔舔嘴唇，鲜艳的口红在暗淡的灯光下像血一样。她看到了我床边放着的收音机，像是抱住一根救命稻草一般抱住了它。

“可以把它打开吗？”她小心翼翼地发问，可怜的乞求。

“当然没问题。”这并不会影响什么。

我们脱光衣服，像泥鳅一样翻滚在一起。整个过程很无趣，她的喘息声就像炎炎夏日里一只休憩在树荫下的母狗，她的身体就像一只掉到了地上被人踩了几脚的果冻，我的高潮来得很快，就像第一滴雨降落之后，接踵而至的成片雨滴。它们从乌云里喷射下来，落在黑乎乎的丛林里，很快就找不到了踪迹。

结束之后她很快就穿好了衣服。她站在墙边，像一片蔓延而上的青苔。我给了她钱，她接过去之前看了我几眼，像是确认我下一秒不会掐她的脖子。拿了钱之后她很快就走了。我关上门，看着外面依旧深沉的夜色，突然感到自己很可悲。一股凄凉的感觉像毒蛇一样缠绕住了我的颈项。

我打开抽屉，拿出了那把包在布里的左轮手枪。我抚摸着它，就像商人抚摸着钞票。冰冷的枪管握在我的掌心，我仿佛一个握住了权杖的国王。任何人的生命都可以这样被我握在手中。金属子弹会戳破一切虚伪的面皮，把那可憎的骨头洞穿，直达鼓噪的心脏。

第二天我照常去街边转悠，天气一日比一日寒冷。冬的脚步是轻快而迅捷的。我眼睁睁地看着路上的行人穿着越来越厚的衣服，在显得越发臃肿的人群里，我的身躯是如此的不受欢迎。我独身一人，穿着并不算体面的衣服，身材肥胖，相貌普通，毫无吸引力可言，且我眼镜背后的目光是那么地无神和空茫，不用照镜子我也知道我呈现出来的是怎样一种表情，那是没有人会喜欢的样子，是垃圾运送车装载完垃圾桶里的垃圾之后，掉在旁边的一块残余。

最卑贱的孤单，最可鄙的独身。

我知道他人投来的眼神里有厌恶也有同情，或许还有疑惑。但我并不在乎他们怎么想我。我被隔离在世之外之后，我自己又会建立一个世界，而人群又是被我隔离的东西，如此一看倒也公平。

我在一家便宜的餐厅吃完了午餐之后迈步去了附近一家书店。这是一间很小的书店，人也很少。我钻进最里面的书架，慢悠悠地看着琳琅满目的书，很多都已蒙上了灰尘，硬壳书，软装书，大书，小书，黄色的封面，绿色的封面，棕色的封面，黑色的封面，外观是一个最浅显的信号，它以隐晦的方式预示着书中的主题。

实际上我已经很久没有看过书，最近几年读的最多的只有《圣经》。少年时期也曾为着消遣寂寞和打发时光做过一段时间的书虫，但我并不认为我从中得到了巨大的益处。它们并没有解放我思想上的痛苦，也没有使我活着的意义得到最完美的的解答。而在脱离书本之外，了解那些作者之后，我往往收获的只有失望。就像约翰·列侬给予我的失望一般。当然了，这两种失望也是无法相提并论的。

我在一个不起眼的书架中层看见了一本小小的软装书——《麦田里的守望者》。封面只印着标题的几个大字，其余什么也没有。是深红色的羊皮纸封面，摸起来有一种古典的气息。我很喜欢这种岁月流逝的感觉，就像这本书是辗转了无数双形态各异的手，被时间的桥梁建构在我手中的那样。

这是对我影响很大的一本书，我过去很爱读它。我想象着自己就是那片麦田里的守望者，我也确实是。我陪伴过那群可怜的孩童，我守护过他们。所有人都是虚伪的，此刻只有我的理想和抱负是真的。我买下了它，揣进我的口袋里，开始重温这段使命般庄严的记忆。

我把夜色想象成麦田，于是我拥有了整个星空那么大的麦田，金色的海浪，夏日的风，我轻声朗读着上面的词句，我的嘴巴在动，那些字母也在动，它们飘飞着，指引着我，构成一个美丽而模糊的幻觉，像一个纯粹的影子，来自于霍尔顿·考尔非德，这一瞬间我就是他。我在书的扉页写上他的名字，就相当于写上我自己的名字。

我看着我对面这扇穿衣镜，掏出手枪，对着里面的人演习着射击的姿态。我还没有装上子弹，空空的枪支，轻轻的重量，就像一个模型那般可笑。但我知道它是真的，就像我无比地确定有一天我会用这把枪杀死一个人。

我开始想象着我杀死约翰·列侬之后他的血流尽的样子，他的血淌过的地方就是麦田的轮廓。但是我又突然想到，死亡真的是最好的惩罚方式吗？如果上帝也被他的虚伪蒙骗了呢？万一这死亡反倒给了他解脱呢？我理应相信上帝的，但是上帝竟然会让约翰·列侬这样的人存在就是他最大的愚蠢之处，所以我不敢保证他一定会下地狱。

我必须亲眼见证他的痛苦，见证我的审判如何让他屈膝在我的脚下，然后使这些惩罚像钉子一样钉上他的后背。他应该活着被绑在耻辱柱上。他应该要目送自己虚伪的面具如何变成零碎的沙尘。

那么应该是怎样的惩罚呢？活着最痛苦的是什么呢？我想到了霍尔顿，他因为妹妹而放弃了西部之行留了下来，他爱菲比，菲比的快乐使他也觉得快乐。如果菲比伤心的话，他也应该会很伤心吧。如果菲比死了的话，那么他一定会很痛苦吧。我突然失声笑了出来，好似自己谋划了一个惊人的计划。

我把《麦田里的守望者》放在胸口，四肢敞开，瘫倒在床上，痛快地发笑。

*

我来到了达科塔公寓门口，那具有古典风味的辉煌建筑仍然一如往昔地矗立在纽约市中心，我抬头往上看，约翰·列侬就在这些窗子背后的某一扇，我突然兴奋起来。这里等待的大概有一二十人，男男女女都有，都是年轻人。他们愉快地交谈着，脸上洋溢着幸福的笑容。他们不时地搓搓手，跺跺脚，显然已经等候多时。他们也不一定会等到想见的那个人，但是这份期待足以使他们回味许久，且在今晚的睡眠里被美妙的梦萦绕。这就是偶像的力量，即使看不见他，触摸不到他，你也能因为心中这份激昂的热爱催生出巨大的热爱，这力量有时候会很可怕。而这一点让我更痛恨他的所作所为。

他有那么多的人可以利用，他有那么多的棋子可以挥霍。而这些棋子在碰撞之间又会激生出更多的火花，火花吸引了别的棋子，于是这个棋盘越来越大，这上面盘桓错杂的网络被他无限地拉扯、扩大，整个世界甚至都能被他欺瞒。我放在上衣口袋里的手狠狠攥了起来。

他不相信披头士，但是天知道多少人前赴后继恰恰是因为他曾经是个披头士。他以为他能把过去的果实连根拔起吗？哦这个自以为是又忘恩负义的人。他还想要用怎样的方式证明他的力量呢？

我注意到了身旁一位漂亮的女性。她穿着深红色的长款呢子外套，戴着一顶驼色的针织帽，黑色的长卷发披散在肩头，笑容甜美可爱，她与她身旁一位抽烟的女伴正在开心地闲谈着。声音有一点沙沙的质感，听起来很舒服。

“嘿，我猜你们一定是在这里等着什么人吧。”我鼓起勇气打了招呼。

“哦！对，没错。”她好奇地看了我一眼，紧接着便愉快地回答了我。这是一个非常友善的人。她跟街上很多人的眼神都不一样。她没有表达出过分的抗拒或是嫌弃，她接纳了我的存在，就像接纳了云朵在天空漂浮。一瞬间我甚至觉得使他的偶像陷入痛苦有点对不起她。不过这念头消失得很快，就像她女伴口中的烟，弥散于平淡的空气里。

“你们已经在这里等了很久了吧？”我又问。

“不算特别久。”她笑着说。

“我是说，他现在到底在哪儿呢……？啊，真的好期待见到他。”我摆出了一副粉丝的做派，尽量流露出真诚与急切，不用我说，她们也都明白我说的“他”是谁。

“这个嘛，他现在可能在纽约的任何一个角落。”她眨了眨眼睛。

“哇哦，我真的……真的太激动了，我已经在这里等了好几天了，你们必须得知道，在我还是个孩子的时候，我就是一个披头士粉丝了，而约翰，他……曾经是乐队背后的天才。”我低下头，还是把深藏于心中的某种失望表露了出来。

“但他现在也是个天才啊。”那位抽烟的女性连忙说。

“对，没错，你听了他的新专辑吗？”

“新专辑？”我面露疑惑，又立即在脑海中回想他今年的新专辑的名字。

“对啊，他今年出新专辑啦。”

“哦哦我知道，我在报纸上看见过，叫做Double……”

“Fantasy。”我们一起把后面这个单词说了出来。

“我觉得这张专辑非常完美。”那位抽烟的女士说道。

“没错，我也觉得很棒。”戴驼色针织帽的漂亮女性说道。

我点了点头，无法做出评论，因为我根本还没听过，所以只能这样附和。

“我专程从夏威夷来到这里，就是为了讨他一个签名。”我说。

“哦，是吗？”戴帽子的女孩说，“那我觉得你应该去买一张Double Fantasy，然后让约翰在这上面签名，他一定会很开心的。”

“哦……对，对，我会去买的。”

她们即将要离开了，我匆匆做了一个自我介绍：“我叫马克，马克·查普曼。”

“你可以叫我Jude。”她握住了我伸出来的手，我直觉她并没有说出真名。这无所谓。我挥动了与她交握的手，或许是我的激动表现得过分了，她显得有些疑惑。

她们离开后，我就去了附近一家唱片店。Double Fantasy摆放在非常显眼的位置，大大的一张，像一幅画。这唱片不便宜，但为着扮演粉丝的身份且能顺利地接近他，我还是买了下来。封面是他和小野洋子接吻的画面，很是恩爱，却也无趣。我盯着这一对看似如胶似漆的夫妻，觉得我的惩罚应当会造成一定的震撼。但在我内心深处，却并不十分认定那个人一定就是她。

我拿好唱片，径直去了餐馆吃饭。其实这些天来在我苦苦研究于约翰·列侬方方面面的新闻时，看见了几则让我无法忽视的花边新闻。上面说小野洋子有了情夫，两人早已貌合神离，这种恩爱的表现不过是一种宣传造势的虚假营销手段而已。我觉得这很可信，因为本来他们就是这样的人。而且我还听说小野洋子曾亲自帮她的丈夫找情妇。这是爱吗？反正这与我认知中的爱不一样。

我虽然已经对这个世界上的感情没有了深究的兴趣，但是从过去的经验里残留的信息告诉我，我还是存在着作为一个正常的人情感判断的。如果我杀死了小野洋子对于他来说不是惩罚而是解脱那我不是干了普天之下最愚蠢的一件事情吗？我并不着急，我的左轮手枪被我好好地藏在酒店的房间里，我还有足够的资金在纽约惶惶度日，伟大的计划总需要缜密的思考与曲折的进程，我应该在壮举完成之前确定一切都万无一失。

可如果不是小野洋子的话，又该是谁呢？

我要施与他精神上的诅咒，我要使他的灵魂在活着的时候受苦，他的躯壳会代替他的灵魂而活，而他的灵魂会抵挡住本该解脱的肉身承受千疮百孔的折磨。我要给他的心灵在跳动的同时栽种万千株荆棘，每跳动一次，荆棘上的刺就会扎出一滴血。扼住他的脖颈，却尚留一丝喘息，在呼与吸之间狭窄的缝隙里注射进痛苦的针管，来自于魂灵的消亡，来自于精神的破碎，他不必流血，他精神上的血才能养育我精神中的麦田。用他精神之乡坍塌与崩溃的残骸建造我的理想家园，我会在恶人的瓦解之上重生，我的脚底长出金黄的麦田，我就是霍尔顿·考尔菲德，我就是我世界里的守望者，我杀死了一个世间最可恶的虚伪者的灵魂，他侥幸存活的可鄙肉体，将会用他那空洞的眼球见证我的复苏。

我低头看着手上一张旧报纸，上面配着列侬-麦卡特尼在某一年获奖的图片，时间已经是十多年前了。保罗·麦卡特尼笑得就像他是约翰·列侬的小婊子似的。呵。我用手指弹了一下他脑袋的位置，就像子弹穿透他身体一样，然后我想象着他旁边的人会是什么表情。

  


我心情愉快地吃完了午餐。闲逛了很长时间以后又回到了达科塔公寓大门口。Jude也在那儿。真巧。她的身旁站着一个男人，他俩正在交谈着什么，他们指点着达科塔的大楼，仿佛在仰望一座仿冒的金字塔。

我喊了Jude的名字，她转过身来热情地回应了我。

“嗨，马克，下午好。”

“下午好。”

“这是保罗，一位摄影师，专程来拍摄约翰的。”她向我介绍了这个人。他也叫保罗，我认为这是个不错的暗示。

“你好，我是马克。”我们相互握了手。

“你看，我买了他的唱片。”我向Jude展示我手中的唱片。

“这太棒了。”

“所以，你们这些粉丝有没有打算想去达科塔里面也参观一下呢？”名叫保罗的摄影师问道。

“不不不……我完全不打算参观……也不想进去，我只是想要个签名罢了。”这栋大楼亦是一个罪恶的象征。

那摄影师说：“你们知道吗？它在十九世纪第一次被建造的时候，这里什么也没有，只有农田，我不认为达科塔有南北之分，它屹立在这儿，就是一片土地，一个游离于世界之外的隐秘高塔，很奇妙不是吗？像是有一种神圣感。”他手指着达科塔，脸上带着点兴奋，我对他话语里的憧憬感到嗤之以鼻，他就是典型的被蒙骗的愚人形象。

“《罗斯玛丽的婴儿》也是在这里拍摄的。”他补充道。

“《罗斯玛丽的婴儿》？”我重复了一遍片名，有点印象，但好像想不起来了。我应该是看过的。

“我不喜欢那部电影。”Jude耸耸肩，像是想起了什么不好的记忆。

“为什么？因为电影里说每个住在达科塔里的人都崇拜撒旦吗？”摄影师保罗笑着问。

“哦！你们说的是波兰斯基的那部电影是吧？”我想了起来。

“没错。”

撒旦？达科塔？波兰斯基？一个神奇的联想涌现了我的脑海，仿佛所有的一切都暗示着我绝妙计划的正确性。

“然后撒旦就派人报复了波兰斯基。”

“你说什么？”摄影师保罗和Jude都没反应过来。

“Helter Skelter，查尔斯·曼森。”我的眼睛里大概闪着激动的光。

“哦，对，查尔斯·曼森发动了Helter Skelter计划，然后杀死了波兰斯基的妻子，还有其他几个人。”

“没错，约翰·列侬所住的地方就是撒旦降临的地方，然后查尔斯·曼森因为约翰列侬的一首歌杀死了波兰斯基的妻子和孩子。”我动用了手势，用生冷的语言解释着这一切的联系。他们露出了略显惊惶的表情。

“但是Helter Skelter是保罗·麦卡特尼写的，”Jude开玩笑似的说道，“那他跟撒旦之间又有什么联系吗？”

“是吗？”我的心突然开始狂跳，“哦对，我差点忘了。”那实在是太好了。在作为惩罚工具之外的他，也有了同样该死的理由。我心情好得像是飞跃了云霄，那些组合成思维的脉络的点与点，面与面，重组、融合、串联、重构，它们就是一个伟大而正确的指引，我所做的一切，都是在建立在完美的说辞与无懈可击的理由之下的。

摄影师保罗过了一会儿就离开了。我问Jude：“你等到约翰了吗？”

她摇摇头。

我的好心情促使我变得大胆而急躁：“如果等会儿还是等不到他，想跟我一起去吃个晚餐吗？”

“好，可以。”她虑了几秒，答应了。我知道刚才的联想一定使她感到奇怪了，但是粉丝效应就是这样，他们可以对共同喜欢着偶像的人放下比普通陌生人多很多的戒心。而更不用提约翰和保罗他们可以利用这个获得多少便利了。

我们大概再站了半个多小时，Jude就说：“我已经有点饿了，我们现在就去吧。”

我把唱片放在了餐桌旁，Jude瞟了一眼封面，表情有点奇怪。

“怎么，你不喜欢小野洋子吗？”

“这个嘛，很多人都不喜欢她，而我只是其中之一。”她喝了一口面前的汤，显得很从容。

“不过，他们看起来很相爱是吗？”我故意这样说着，因为我已经猜到了她的反驳或许会是我很想听的那一类话。

“那可不一定。”Jude耸耸肩，“你知道吗？有新闻说小野洋子有很多情夫。”

“嗯哼。”

“而且他们的关系，可能正是因为这份太过夸张的热烈，所以显得虚幻而不真实。就像流星虽然美丽耀眼，却转瞬即逝，且流星只是看着美，它落在地球上，也许会造成伤亡，然后凑近了看它，就是一块丑陋的石头罢了。”

“这个比喻很不赖。”我点头，“那你觉得谁才与约翰真正契合呢？他的前妻吗？”

“不不不，”她擦了擦嘴边的酱汁，“我觉得是保罗。”

“是吗？其实，我也有这种感觉。”我很高兴。

“那太好了，”她很兴奋，“我也不是说他们一定是同性恋，但是他们一定存在着某种精神上的联结。一个天才的组合需要这种普通人无法企及的默契，他们互补且融合。披头士造就的辉煌与他们之间的契合度是离不开关系的，艺术本身就是一种很神奇的东西，抽象的美需要抽象的力量，而他们精神上的坚固契合性就是这种力量的完美体现。”

“我非常赞同你的说法。”所以摧毁他，便是摧毁那份联结，便是杀死他的魂灵，便是熄灭他的精神之火。

“至于他们中间的矛盾与分离，究其本质，还是理想与现实的冲突，”她自顾自地接着解释，“音乐无法拯救生活，灵魂伴侣或许能使你体验到生命的绝妙之境，但却不能帮助你生活。”她似乎有些怆然，“不过我还是很期待他们在未来会有合作。”

“你认为这可能发生吗？”

“当然有可能。”她很自信。

“啧……要是他能来美国就好了。”我低声说了一句，我突然想到，他人都在一个大洋之外，我又怎么能去扼杀他？难道我还要特地跑去英国吗？这不可能，而且不在约翰·列侬面前杀死他，这个举动就失去了一半的意义。

“他总会来的，”她说，“他要是巡演一定会来美国。”

“天呐，真希望他现在就来美国。天知道我有多想要他的签名。”

“所以约翰和保罗你都很喜欢吗？”

“没错，喜欢得要死。”

“我想你以后会有机会的。”

“大概吧。”我沮丧地低下头，自己的计划受到了前所未有的阻碍，难道我必须得全盘推翻，重头来过吗？我感到愤怒，手在桌子底下捏成了拳头。

“嘿，你知道吗？”她可能是被我的情绪惊到了，我在他眼中的形象一定是一个可怜又真诚的忠实粉丝，“其实，我有朋友是玩儿音乐的，他曾经与Wings乐队其中一个成员的助理在一个聚会上遇到过，那个助理给了他他们乐队的工作室的官方电话号码，说想合作可以打这个号码。”

“哦，真的吗？”我的心中闪现了希望的光芒。

“我试过三次，都打通了，但是很快就被打发了。我说我是保罗·麦卡特尼先生的忠实粉丝，请问我能不能跟他说说话。其实我当时也是抱着试一试的心态，没想过能跟他说话。事实证明也确实没做到。每次那边都会礼貌地对我说：‘好的小姐，我们会像麦卡特尼先生转告你的问候的。’鬼知道他们有没有说。”

“那你，可以把这个号码给我吗？”

“其实我正有此意，你或许可以去试试，万一要是真的能和他说话，你可以直接问问他什么时候能再来美国巡演，说粉丝们都很想念他，他一高兴也许就把日程提前了也说不定。我能理解你这份粉丝的心情。但是希望真的不大。”

“没关系，我愿意试试。”

*

我坐在酒店的床边，手里拿着Jude给我的电话号码，心脏砰砰直跳。我愿意抓住任何能使我的计划顺利进行的机会，而我有一种疯了一般的直觉认为，我一定会听见他的声音。我小心地拨通了号码，那“嘟嘟”的提示音就像是教堂里轻声的祷告。我的心中洋溢着疯狂的喜悦，就像只差那么一点点，一切就可以如我所想的那般完成。

“喂，您好。”是一个女声。

“您好。我是保罗·麦卡特尼先生的粉丝，请问我可以与他说话吗？”

“感谢来电，我们会向他转告您的喜爱之情的。”

“嘿，我不是要你转告什么喜爱之情，我是要……”

“抱歉先生，我们还有别的工作。”她很快就挂断了。

我放回了听筒，并不为这次失败而苦恼。来日方长。

第二天我去了街边的电话亭，把写着电话号码的纸条紧紧攥在手中，我又一次拨通了电话，得到的是与昨天晚上相同的回应。

接下来的三天里，我每天都会在不同的时间段打三次电话，并且在不同的地方，商场，餐馆，街头，有时候电话会占线，有时候会直接挂断。接电话的人并不一定总是同一个，这点使我很占优势。直到第四天，我发现说这些稀松平常毫无新意的话起不到任何效果，于是我开始尝试着在电话里提到约翰·列侬。

纸条已经染上了深颜色的污迹，皱皱巴巴的一小张，拾荒的人也不会注意到的破烂。外面在下着蒙蒙的细雨，初冬的雨，冰凉而刺骨。天空雾霭茫茫，周围人来人往，我站在一个报刊旁边的电话亭里，执行着这些天来在我的梦中都会响应的任务。

我不急躁，也不气馁，一种非凡的决心支撑着我的行动。我就像一个被输入了完整程序的机器人，在我的任务未达到最终的效果时，我不会停止运作。

“您好，请问有什么可以帮助到您吗？”是一个不同的女声。

“请您转告一下保罗·麦卡特尼，约翰·列侬有生命危险。”

那边愣了几秒，很快就挂断了电话。我笑出了声，她一定以为我是什么热衷于恶作剧的可耻混蛋。

接下来的一段时间，我都会在电话每次接通后，用各种方式提到约翰·列侬。比如，他会在这个月死去，比如他的生命受到了威胁，比如他很想念你，比如他说他想和你尽快合作。这些理由之间毫无逻辑，往往会使人出其不意。我在后面几天开始尝试着用不同的声音说话。我的打电话地点一直飘忽不定，我在达科塔公寓和我居住的酒店附近的街道徘徊，说着最诚挚的谎言，进行着自认为最天衣无缝的骚扰。

终于，这一天到来了。日期时间我都记得很清楚，在我孜孜不倦地打了二十多天的电话以后，十二月五号，下午一点半左右，我向一个书店的老板借了电话拨打。我的面前正好摆放着一本《麦田里的守望者》，比我那天买的那本装帧更精美，不大不小的一本，刚刚好，封面虚虚点缀着几笔麦田的模样。这一切都是天意。

“您好，请您稍等一下，保罗·麦卡特尼先生马上会与您通话。”

我的心跳几乎瞬间停止，我舒出一口长长的气，手在外衣口袋里松开又握紧，这短短的几十秒种几乎比我的前半生还要漫长。我甚至觉得自己闻到了麦田里的芳香，夏日的风吹过我伸展的四肢，我的审判将会铸就我辉煌的丰碑，我仿佛看见虚伪者正跪倒在我的脚下匍匐痛哭，他的灵魂破碎在我的手中，他的肉身将会从那一刻到永远见证和体验着我施加给他的痛苦。若是他人没有报应，那便由我去亲自执行报应。

  


“嘿，我不得不说，伙计，你成功了。”保罗·麦卡特尼的声音带着一丝鄙夷般的调笑，我还没来得及开口，他又接着说，“听好了，我不管你是我的粉丝还是约翰的粉丝，开这样的玩笑试图吸引我的注意可一点都不酷，这次以后我会把这个电话号码更改，请你以后不要再做如此无聊的举动。”

“保罗·麦卡特尼先生，您真的不好奇我为什么要这样吗？”

他顿了两秒，并没有挂断电话，我确定我已经赢了。

“这个嘛，可能你就是一个比较疯狂的、脑子有点问题的粉丝。”

我嗤嗤地笑着，突然觉得他如此的天真，他对即将发生的一切一无所知，只要一想到我此刻正操纵着他，我的心里就涌上一股难以言表的喜悦，甚至是狂喜，“我希望你能马上到纽约来，来见约翰·列侬。”

“我为什么要听你的？”他的声音暗沉沉的，他可能有些被我激怒了。

“因为你不来，我就会杀了他。”我刻意把声音放低，试图达到一种呓语般的效果。

“哼哼，你觉得我会信你？”

“那你可以不来试试，提醒你，你觉得像我这样一个能跟你连着打这么多天电话的人，什么事情干不出来？”

他沉默了，但还是没有挂断电话。他的呼吸变得粗重。我露出了一个无声的微笑。

他几乎是咬牙切齿地说道：“你想怎么样？”

“我只希望你来到纽约，来见约翰·列侬。”

“为什么？”

“这个你不用知道，”我说，“想象一下，你根本不知道我是谁，也根本不知道我具体在哪个位置，也许我的手里正揣着一把左轮手枪，也许我正守候在达科塔公寓的门口，他一出来，我就能马上了结他的生命。你愿意冒这样的险吗？”

他没有回答我，而我也不再需要回答。我挂断了电话，这些天来，我第一次主动挂断。我感到了身为胜利者的骄傲。

第二天下午五点多钟，我拿着唱片又到了达科塔公寓门口。等在那里的人依旧很多，他们叽叽喳喳的，比前几次看到的样子都更为兴奋。有几个人手舞足蹈的，不停地说着话，嘴里哈出不间断的白气，天气已经越发寒冷。

我看见了Jude，她正和旁边的女伴开心地说着话，我已经许久未曾在这附近看见过她。她穿着蓝色的外套，戴着和那天同样的帽子。她一看见我，就小跑着朝我奔了过来：“听好了，你绝对不敢相信我们刚才看见谁了。”她几乎要激动地哭了出来。

我已经猜到了她看见了谁，但我还是装作礼貌地问道：“谁？”

“保罗·麦卡特尼！”她浑身上下都因为巨大的喜悦而抖动着，“天呐，他竟然真的来了！他和约翰一定会马上合作了！这简直太棒了！我敢肯定明年我们就能听到专属于列侬-麦卡特尼的新专辑！”

“哇哦，真的吗？他果然来了，这实在太好了。”我把激动之情尽最大的努力藏在了我的心底，我甚至能感觉到自己的手正在口袋里颤抖着，周围吹着冷风，我却感到脸上发烫，这一定是我的血液都在沸腾的缘故。

“你为什么会说‘果然’？”她不解地望着我。

“因为我跟他打电话被成功接通了，我跟他聊了几句，说美国的粉丝非常想念您，非常期待您和约翰再合作。”

“什么？！这不可能吧？！”她抓住了我的肩膀，眼睛睁得大大的，“你真的做到了？！”

“信不信随你咯。”我耸耸肩膀。

她仍旧满脸狐疑，但我已完全不在乎她的想法。

当天我们没有等到约翰·列侬和保罗·麦卡特尼出来，我回了酒店。做好了接下来的每一天都去堵截的准备。第二天一早，我带上了《麦田里的守望者》，小小的一本，几乎可以装进大衣口袋里，我必须带着它，这是使命感的象征。然后我把我的点三八口径的左轮手枪藏进了衣服的内袋里，武器与圣书都揣在了身上，我就像一个庄严的朝圣者，即将达到我心中的耶路撒冷。

纽约中央公园里的湖已经结了一层薄薄的冰，依然有笨拙肥胖的鸭子在上面浮游着，行人们手牵手，肩并肩，依偎在彼此的怀抱里，厚厚的大衣裹紧他们，长长的围巾在脖子上围了好几圈，冬日的寒风不留情面地吹过，他们必须躲在温暖的壳里抵御寒冬，而我抬起头，就像迎接暴风雨的海燕一样迎接着一场没有尽头的雪。

乌沉沉的天空漂浮着惨淡的云，整个大地都有一种透明的感觉。就像行走在一层玻璃上，稍微一用力，就会跌进无边的深渊。

达科塔公寓仍然是那么耀眼而不可方物，路过的行人总会多多少少地发出慨叹，若是有一天他们也能住进去，那将是多么的幸福。粗陋浅薄又低俗的世人，在矫揉造作的浮华面前像狗一样伸出舌头，那承载着荣誉与权利的大楼就像所有罪恶的集中地，虚伪者在里面大行其道，发出可笑又伪善的呼告。

今天是十二月七号，到了晚上了，我还是没有等到我想要见到的人。我确实无法保证每分每秒都盯着那个门口看。周围的粉丝们都陆陆续续离开了，我显得有几分急切了，就像一个长跑只剩下最后百米冲刺的人，前面的过程可以循序渐进，但是最后必须不遗余力地奋力抵达终点。

我试图跟那个蓄着胡子的门卫搭话，他身姿笔挺，面容严肃，并不为我所动。我用轻快的跟朋友闲谈的口吻说道：“嘿，你知道吗？我是约翰·列侬和保罗·麦卡特尼的忠实粉丝，我专程从夏威夷来到这里，一开始原本只想要约翰的签名，没想到保罗竟然也来了。我高兴得不行，保罗不会在美国长久逗留，所以我一定得抓住这次机会，你能跟我透露一下他们时候会回来吗？”

“我无可奉告。我对他们并不了解。”

“那他们今天是什么时候出去的？他们到底还不会不会回来？”

“好吧，听好了伙计，他们早就回来了，今天肯定也不会出门了”

“是吗？你确定？”

“我非常确定。你明天再来试试吧。”

我看了他几眼，最终还是抱着相信他的态度回了酒店。晚上我久久无法入眠，我害怕中间会出现什么意外阻碍我的行动，在把我目标吸引过来之后，早一日解决掉他我就早一日会如释重负、我把手枪放在枕头旁，幻想着一切可能发生的情景。在无数种天马行空的情景预演之后，我进入了沉沉的梦乡。

十二月八号。我起了床，照常把左轮手枪放在内袋里，把《麦田里的守望者》放在外面的口袋。哦对了，还有约翰·列侬的唱片。以及我昨天精心挑选的马克笔。今天比昨天冷，我戴上了手套，在即将到达达科塔公寓门口的时候，我拿出了《麦田里的守望者》，我对着扉页上自己亲手题写的霍尔顿·考菲尔德亲吻了一下。

到了之后那里的人已经很多了，大家显然是因为保罗·麦卡特尼的到访更加拥有了干劲，一次得到两个披头士的签名这可是很罕见的事情。毕竟披头士仿佛遥远得已经是上辈子的事情了。

只可惜到了中午了，还是没有任何可喜的结果。我踱步到门外那里，依然是昨天的那个人。我向他搭话：“嗨，还记得我吗？我是昨天晚上的那个人。”

他看了我一会儿，才恍然道：“哦，原来是你啊，你可真是坚持不懈。”

“当然，我说了我是他们的忠实粉丝。”

他没再说话。

“你能告诉我今天他们时候会出来吗？”

“我真的不知道。”他的双手背在身后，站得笔挺，眼睛平视前方，连余光都不肯给我。

“拜托，你可是这里的门卫，你多多少少会知道一点信息的吧，我只是想要个更具体一点的时间罢了。”

他皱着眉头看着我，叹口气，说道：“我只能告诉你，最好现在去吃顿午餐，然后晃悠两三个小时之后再过来，这样你的机会可能大一些。”

“真的吗？你没骗我？”

“信不信随你。”

我照他说的做了。回来的时候，我看见了那天那个摄影师。他把相机挂在脖子上，向门口不断地张望着。他的兴奋之情溢于言表。我走过去和他打了打招呼，他仔细看了我几眼才认出我。然后他很快就开始讲述他的愉悦心情：“老天呐，我怎么都没想到保罗·麦卡特尼也会来，这简直是意外之喜，我一定得把握机会。”

“对啊，确实是意外之喜，谁都没想到。”我笑了笑，冷风灌到了我的喉咙里，却感到一阵舒爽的凉意。

大概过了二十几分钟，粉丝们突然簇拥到了门口，一个个争相恐后地挤进去，我突然像愣了一样，站在原地没有动弹。我已经隐约看见了他们两个人的身影。我像傻了一样不知道做什么了。

摄影师连忙拍了拍我的肩膀：“快去啊！是约翰和保罗！”我走了过去，感到脚下发软，小野洋子也在其中，不过她率先上了车。约翰和保罗被粉丝围着，手上几乎没有功夫停歇。我听见一个粉丝大声问：“约翰，你是要和保罗重新合作了吗？！”

“这个嘛，他非要缠着跟过来，我也没办法了。看来只能合作了。”

一旁的保罗听见之后转过了身，用手肘轻轻撞了他一下：“别听他乱说。”

约翰笑了一下。那一刻我非常确定我的计划是正确的。

我慢慢地挤了进去，把唱片递给了约翰。像一个邀功求赏的孩童。

“你有笔吗？”

我迅速掏出了口袋里的马克笔。

他签了名，还问了一句：“你只需要这个吗？”我点点头。他又补上了一个东西，可能是时间。

他把唱片和笔递还给了我，我深呼吸一口，朝向了保罗·麦卡特尼：“您也能跟我签个名吗？”

他挑挑眉，看了一眼巨大唱片上的封面，然后说：“在约翰的唱片上签上我的名字，你确定？”

我还没来得及回答，约翰就说：“怎么？你不愿意？”他轻轻推了推保罗。

保罗摇摇头，高高挑起的眉毛舒展开来，他径直拿过我手中的唱片，潇洒地签上了他的名字。我发现他把名字签在了小野洋子的脸上。不知道是不是故意的。

“你满意了吧？约翰·列侬先生？”保罗望着约翰，歪着头反问道。

“还不错。”约翰撇撇嘴。

我对他们说了声谢谢，然后一起走向了车那边。走了没几步保罗·麦卡特尼突然转过身，对着我问道：“你知道吗？我觉得你的声音有点耳熟？”他看着我的眼睛，像是在研究着什么新奇的物种。

我愣了一下，赶忙回应道：“我想您应该是搞错了，麦卡特尼先生，今天是我这辈子第一次看见您。”也可能是最后一次，我在心里默默念叨。

他眼眸低垂，眉间紧锁，像是陷入了思考。

“快走啦，别疑神疑鬼的。”约翰拉着他的胳膊离开了。在他们上车之前，他又回头看了我一眼，我笑了笑，冲他挥挥手，做了一个告别的手势。我跟着车追赶了几步，因为我险些错过了自己的事情，而且我不确定他们时候能回来。我不知道刚才是怎么了，那种怯懦般的心情让我无比痛恨此时的自己。

摄影师拍了拍我的肩膀，他说：“你知道吗？我刚才把你们拍进了一个镜头里。”他得意地摇摇自己的相机，像是一个展示成果的冠军。

“什么？”我抓住他的肩膀，激动不已，“你是说我和约翰？”

“还有保罗呢。”他推开我的手臂。

“你是说，我跟约翰·列侬还有保罗·麦卡特尼被记录进了一个镜头里？！”

“没错。”他点点头。

“答应我，你一定要把这张照片给我……你要多少钱都可以，答应我。”我又一次抓住他的肩膀，他皱着眉头甩开了我。

“好，好，没问题。”

我知道我一定显得非常神经质，他往后退了几步。我却忍不住逼近他：“明天这个时候，就在这里，答应我，你会把照片给我。”

“好，我已经答应了。”

这将是世人见证我的审判证据。这张照片一定会在大街小巷所有的报纸杂志上刊登，这是虚伪者最后的面具，是终将来临的惩罚在应验之前最后的宽恕。我呼吸急促，胸口抖动，我狠狠地捏着我怀中的左轮手枪，希望他们此刻就在我的面前。

那摄影师匆匆离开了，我望着约翰和保罗刚才离开的方向，等待着他们的归来。我在原地不停地踱步，我望着远处的灯火，就像天堂的光明陡然降生于黑暗之中。冬天的夜来得很早，夜幕开始四合，路灯照耀在我的脸上，光晕笼罩在我的眼球上方，天空中飘了一点细碎的雪粒，我抬头迎接着这些幼小的白色精灵，整个身体仿佛在腾空一般轻灵。

时间一分一秒地过去，不知道过了多久，当周围的夜色已经浓重到近乎恐怖的地步时，他们的车，终于出现在了我的视野里。我的呼吸好似被我怀中的左轮手枪攥住了，我把手放进内袋里，摸着枪。我隐匿到花坛边的阴影处，顺利地避开了他们的视线。

小野洋子没有跟他们一起回来。

“你确定让洋子一个人去吃东西好吗？”保罗问道。

“没关系，这里的路她都很熟悉。”

“可是，现在太晚了，我觉得多少还是有点危险。”

“天呐，Paulie，你不会还在想着那个在电话里跟你说要杀了我的疯子吧。”

我无声地冷笑了。

保罗停住了脚步：“我确实还在想着他，我觉得明天咱们还是不要再外出了”

“我跟你保证不会有事情的，”约翰往回走了几步，他握住保罗的肩膀，“你简直比洋子还要啰嗦。”

“去你的，”保罗推开他，“我只是真的很担心你。”

约翰顿了几秒，才出声说道：“好，我答应你，明天不出去了。”

嗯，遗言应该讲完了，我简直佩服自己的耐心。

“嘿，列侬先生！”他转过了头，保罗·麦卡特尼也转过了头，而我掏出了手枪。

扣动扳机之前，我看见保罗·麦卡特尼似乎正要做出一个推开约翰·列侬的保护姿势。

哦甜心儿，我的枪口对准的可不是约翰·列侬啊。

枪声在我的耳畔回响，一共五声，他好像中了四枪，应该足够了。我的虎口被枪托震得发麻，寂静的深夜里，枪响仿若平地里的惊雷，而在听到约翰·列侬发出了一声惨绝的叫声之后，我笑了出来，身心在一瞬间得到了全权的解脱。我看见保罗·麦卡特尼的身体在约翰·列侬怀里抽搐着，鲜血流了满地，他的嘴巴里也开始慢慢地溢出血迹。

那血好像越流越多，红色的血，在昏暗的路灯下看起来是暗沉的，我却在那片流淌的鲜血里看见了金色的麦田在夏日的微风中摇摆着，那血浇灌了我的麦田，我惩罚了虚伪者的魂灵，他破碎的精神构筑了我的理想乡。

约翰·列侬仓皇地呼救着，他颤抖的声音在我的耳边听起来像愉悦的笛音，他惊恐万状、泫然欲泣又痛苦无比的神情在我看来是最好的喝彩与赞扬。我嗤嗤地笑了出来，不疾不徐地做到花坛旁的台阶上，拿出了我的《麦田里的守望者》，从今天起，我将正式与霍尔顿·考菲尔德合为一体。

那个两次与我说话的门外跑过来抓住了我的手臂，他脸上的皱纹像一道塌陷的沟壑，他白色的胡须像一条惨淡的虫子蠕动在他苍老的面皮上。

“你知道你刚才做了什么吗？！”他严厉地质问我。我很佩服他的勇气，难道他就不怕我把他也杀了，我的手里可是还有枪啊，虽然我的枪里已经没有了子弹。

“我杀了约翰·列侬。”我的眼睛依然盯着书页，平静地回答道。

“你……你真的是疯子吗？你杀的明明是保罗·麦卡特尼啊！”他不可置信地说道。

“不，”我镇定地回答。我合上书，抬起头，看着前方相拥在血泊里的两个人，笑了，“我杀的就是约翰·列侬。”

那门卫又是疑惑又是惊恐地顺着我的视线看向了那里，他浑浊的双眼显得有几分粗蠢。他又怎么会明白，死一个人等于同时死两个人的含义呢？他又怎么知晓，惩罚的最高级是让他活着聆听自己灵魂分裂的声音呢？我杀了一个虚伪者的灵魂，等于焚烧了他的面具，我是上帝的传道者，我是麦田里的守望者，没有人可以阻止我今天的一切行为。

警车和救护车的声音从远处传来，尖利地叫唤着，仿若鬼哭狼嚎。我仍然冷静地坐原处，世人的禁锢对我来说是完全无所谓的，牢狱也好，手铐也好，我已完成我的使命。他们带走的是这个凡俗的我，而不是麦田里的我，我早已升华在刚才的枪声里，他们也不会领悟这背后的含义。

保罗·麦卡特尼被送上了救护车，警察走向我，给我戴上了手铐。浑身是血的约翰·列侬朝我奔了过来，我的太阳穴遭受了一记重击，警察象征性地阻止了他一下，却没有过多管束。我的脑袋一片眩晕，嘴巴里一阵咸腥，鼻子开始哗哗地流血。他夺过我手中的枪支，后面的人惊呼般地拥住了他，虽然已经来不及阻止他把枪朝向我的动作，但幸好已经没子弹了。真可惜。

我看见了他愤怒的眼泪在他的眼镜背后一涌而下，我又笑了。

“为什么？”他问了一句。

我只是笑，没有回答。

“如果他死了，你……”

“他一定会死的。”我的眼睛被他打得睁不开了，但在这片模糊的视线里，我看见绝望的火焰吞噬了他。

警察带走了我。我看见他失魂落魄地坐上了那辆救护车，像一只迷失方向的可悲丧家犬。

雪又飘了一点下来，我坐在警车里，窗外是深沉的夜。今天是一九八零年十二月八号，我，马克·查普曼，粉碎了约翰·列侬的魂灵。虚伪的人不配接受死亡的恩泽，活着的痛苦便是我赐予他的无穷的磨折。

（完）

  


  
[● Mclennon](https://xiaoyaolaiciyou.lofter.com/tag/Mclennon)[● John lennon](https://xiaoyaolaiciyou.lofter.com/tag/John%C2%A0lennon)[● Paul McCartney](https://xiaoyaolaiciyou.lofter.com/tag/Paul%C2%A0McCartney)[● thebeatles](https://xiaoyaolaiciyou.lofter.com/tag/thebeatles)  


  
[评论(12)](https://xiaoyaolaiciyou.lofter.com/post/30bf068e_1c921ea80)  
[热度(94)](https://xiaoyaolaiciyou.lofter.com/post/30bf068e_1c921ea80)

  


### 评论(12)

### 热度(94)

function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {  
_e = _e || window.event;  
!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;  
!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;  
var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
more.style.display = 'none';  
loading.style.display = 'block';  
if(window.ActiveXObject) {  
var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');  
} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {  
var req=new XMLHttpRequest();  
} else {  
return;  
}  
req.onreadystatechange=function(){  
if (req.readyState==4) {  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
var notes_html=req.responseText;  
if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {  
more_notes_loaded(notes_html);  
}  
var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;  
notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);  
notes.removeChild(loading);  
notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;  
}  
}  
req.open('GET', 'https://xiaoyaolaiciyou.lofter.com/'.replace(/^(http[s]{0,1}:\/\/)/,location.protocol+'//')+'morenotes?postid='+postId+'&offset='+offset,true);  
req.send();  
}

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. 共7人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://candelcutter.lofter.com/) [学不走了](https://candelcutter.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://zhouhehe341.lofter.com/) [叼着铃鼓的麻雀](https://zhouhehe341.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://doverforever.lofter.com/) [江河渔家](https://doverforever.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://doverforever.lofter.com/) [江河渔家](https://doverforever.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://qiubenmo.lofter.com/) [呱唧呱唧](https://qiubenmo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://lusisheishou814.lofter.com/) [蘑菇不吃菇菇菇菇](https://lusisheishou814.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://200343fhfhfhfh.lofter.com/) [鲼](https://200343fhfhfhfh.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://200343fhfhfhfh.lofter.com/) [鲼](https://200343fhfhfhfh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://dbcoper07.lofter.com/) [dbcoper07](https://dbcoper07.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://70819.lofter.com/) [迷影知心](https://70819.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://70819.lofter.com/) [迷影知心](https://70819.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://strawberryfieldsforever13787.lofter.com/) [StrawberryFieldsForever](https://strawberryfieldsforever13787.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://mitsuki008.lofter.com/) [椰子是颗热带树哇](https://mitsuki008.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://mengmeng393.lofter.com/) [萌萌](https://mengmeng393.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://mengmeng393.lofter.com/) [萌萌](https://mengmeng393.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://dengdeng453.lofter.com/) [Undead man](https://dengdeng453.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://dengdeng453.lofter.com/) [Undead man](https://dengdeng453.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://su982568.lofter.com/) [好困但是绝不睡觉](https://su982568.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://su982568.lofter.com/) [好困但是绝不睡觉](https://su982568.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://jianghujmx.lofter.com/) [呕吐咖啡子☕](https://jianghujmx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://junino610.lofter.com/) [分道经路](https://junino610.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](https://harvey1487.lofter.com/) [的的喀喀渔夫](https://harvey1487.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://harvey1487.lofter.com/) [的的喀喀渔夫](https://harvey1487.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](https://petterpan844.lofter.com/) [阿尔及利亚竞技大学守门员](https://petterpan844.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://petterpan844.lofter.com/) [阿尔及利亚竞技大学守门员](https://petterpan844.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://shijiuzhanyi342.lofter.com/) [焉知](https://shijiuzhanyi342.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://shijiuzhanyi342.lofter.com/) [焉知](https://shijiuzhanyi342.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://missshrek.lofter.com/) [Poppy_SHREK](https://missshrek.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://yiyechi.lofter.com/) [一叶赤](https://yiyechi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://redrummurder.lofter.com/) [黄昏好风景](https://redrummurder.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://shade220.lofter.com/) [Em.Hayley.inem](https://shade220.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://nuoyarv.lofter.com/) [骨灰盒](https://nuoyarv.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://64552025.lofter.com/) [hammmm](https://64552025.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://huangdianni.lofter.com/) [晃点你](https://huangdianni.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://hypovillain.lofter.com/) [不格列翁](https://hypovillain.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://hypovillain.lofter.com/) [不格列翁](https://hypovillain.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://silver869.lofter.com/) [silver](https://silver869.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://985892639.lofter.com/) [雨立之期](https://985892639.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://hplovedm.lofter.com/) [猫面](https://hplovedm.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://jieming1888.lofter.com/) [都尼的提琴手](https://jieming1888.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://jieming1888.lofter.com/) [都尼的提琴手](https://jieming1888.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://weizhiyaoyx.lofter.com/) [weizhiyaoyx](https://weizhiyaoyx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://thrandolas.lofter.com/) [hayley_greenleaf](https://thrandolas.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://hannahji893.lofter.com/) [禾子蛋](https://hannahji893.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  46. [](https://hannahji893.lofter.com/) [禾子蛋](https://hannahji893.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://cookieiris.lofter.com/) [柠檬味曲奇](https://cookieiris.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://whispers-narrator.lofter.com/) [契诃夫之枪](https://whispers-narrator.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://lichtung08262.lofter.com/) [Lichtung](https://lichtung08262.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://shentangzaizi.lofter.com/) [参汤小盆友](https://shentangzaizi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://pizzapizzapizza.lofter.com/) [憨批箭](https://pizzapizzapizza.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



[ 上一篇 ](https://xiaoyaolaiciyou.lofter.com/post/30bf068e_1c948b6ec)

[ 下一篇 ](https://xiaoyaolaiciyou.lofter.com/post/30bf068e_1c907b728)

  
© [风与雾](https://xiaoyaolaiciyou.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


$(function(){  
if($('.postwrapper > .block').length <= 0) {  
$('.postwrapper').css('display', 'none');  
}  
$(".active a").each(function(){  
$(this).hover(  
function(){  
$(this).css("cursor","pointer");  
$(this).stop();  
$(this).animate({width:90},400,function(){$(this).children(".title").css("display","block");})},  
function(){  
$(this).stop();  
$(this).children(".title").css("display","none");  
$(this).animate({width:20},400)})  
})  
});

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});  
window.pagewidget=true;

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp风与雾'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


End file.
